Edward's Best Friend, Jasper's Mate
by KT08
Summary: Bella and Edward are keeping a secret or two from the family, what could it be. We all know Why Rose hates Edward and Bella's relationship, but why does Alice? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I have a major secret that only Edward and I know. It really is his secret though. This secret is so big that he has kept it from his family for decades. I told him that if he just told his family, they would just support him, but he is scared. Imagine that, a vampire that is over a hundred years old, scared to tell his family that he is gay. I still can't believe that Alice has never figured this out, some psychic.

Alice believes that she is my best friend, but she's not-I don't even really like her. Edward is, and always will be my best friend. When I found out that Edward and his family was vampires and confronted Edward about it, he was scared that I would tell someone. Once I told him that I was never going to tell anyone, we became friends.

His family and everyone thought that we were dating, but were not. We just don't correct them. Then a few months later, Edward told me his secret, which I already suspected, and the plan that he wanted me to be apart of.

_**Flashback**_

Edward and I were sitting on my bed in my room talking when he suddenly blurted out, "Bella, I'm gay."

I just sat there quietly thinking over what he just said, and then told him, "I was wondering when you would tell me."

"What?" he asked, looking kind of scared.

"Edward, I have suspected that you were gay since we first met. I wasn't sure at the time, but now I know that you have been checking out the guys at school," I said.

"Have I really been that obvious?" he asked.

"No, you haven't. I just watched your every move. I wasn't sure at first though, so don't worry. Anyway, why are you telling me this now?" I asked him.

"You know how I told you my family thinks that I am sad and lonely? Well, now they are trying to set me up with a vampire from another coven. This girl is a total skank, and even if I was straight, I would never go out with her," he said.

"Well why don't you tell your family that you are gay?" I asked.

"I'm afraid of what they will think of me if I tell them," he whispered.

I pulled him over to me and he put his head in my lap and I started running my fingers through his hair.

"Edward, you know that Carlisle and Esme will love you no matter what. You are their first son, and their youngest child. This alone will always mean you will be their favorite," I started out seriously but then ended in a teasing tone.

He chuckled a little then sobered up quickly. "I know that they will always love me, but I'm still scared. I'm also scared of what my siblings will say."

"Well, Emmett will make some jokes, but will never look at you differently. Rosalie will probably understand why you "rejected" her. Jasper will just accept it. And I really don't know what Alice will do," I told him.

"Your probably right, but I don't want to tell them right know. I was actually wondering if you would pretend to be my girlfriend. So that they will stop trying to hook me up with other girls," he asked.

I thought about it. He wants to pretend that we are a couple. I don't know if I can.

"I don't know Edward, I don't want to lie to your family," I told him.

"Well everyone thinks were dating anyway, so why don't we keep doing what we're doing. Like the hand holding, the hugs, me taking you to school and taking you home, walking you to class, but then we can add a few kisses every now and then," he said.

"You have really thought about this haven't you? Well I guess we can to this for awhile. But you better tell your family Edward. You will never be truly happy until you do," I told him.

"Thank you Bella, I really owe you one," he said as he hugged me.

"Yes, you do," I told him, then had an after thought, "what about Alice, hasn't she seen this happening?"

"I think Alice is losing her gift, I know it's impossible to happen, but I really think its happening to her. She hasn't had a lot of visions lately," he said.

"Oh…well I hope that we can pull this off then," I told him.

_**End Flashback**_

So now Edward and I are officially dating. Everyone was happy except for Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie is not happy because Edward is dating a human and this could risk exposure. We don't really now why she is unhappy, but whatever Alice is just weird like that.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I love Isabella Marie Swan. She is the best, best friend ever. She can keep secrets, and she is saving me from my family. I know that they love me and want what's best for me, but I just wish that I didn't have to lie to them to get them to stop trying to set me up with women.

I can't believe that Bella actually agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend. This is why I love her so much. She never does what I expect her to. So when she told me that she expected that I was gay that shocked me. I just glad that me being gay didn't ruin our friendship.

Just then my phone vibrated and when I looked at it I saw that it was a text from Bella.

_I'm bored as hell, where are you?-BS_

I laughed and text back.

_I just got back from Port Angeles. Why don't you come over?-EC_

I got her reply almost immediately.

_Hell yeah sexy men, movie marathon when I get there.-BS_

I laughed and texted back.

_Sure, see you when you get here.-EC_

I walked upstairs to my room to get it ready for the movie marathon. When I got to my room, I stopped because I smelled Alice. I then opened my door and stood there in shock.

"Hello Edward, I was wondering when you would come home," she said in a voice that she must have thought was sexy, but it wasn't. Nowhere close to it.

She was laying in my bed in nothing but her bra and underwear. She didn't look sexy at all, I have seen Bella in her bra and underwear before and she looked way better then her. If I was straight I would rather be with Bella and not Alice.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked her from where I stood.

"Well, I thought it was time to take what is mine, you. You don't have to pretend anymore with that ugly human. You can have me, Edward. We're mates," she said as she walked over to me.

I was frozen in shock; she thought we were mates, why? I have never showed any interest in her before. I knew she wasn't my mate, I have been gay since before I was changed. The next thing I knew was that she ripped my shirt off and started to kiss me. I pushed her off me.

"Alice, this is ridiculous. I'm with Bella and you have Jasper. Why would you want to hurt them?" I asked.

"I don't care about them. Bella is just an ugly human that we can get rid of. And I have known since I found Jasper that we were not mates and I never loved him, I used him to get my release. He is weak and I can't even look at him without his shirt off. His past disgusts me and so does his scars," she told me.

I was shocked at what she said, how can she be so cruel. That was my best friend and my brother that she was talking about. She has fooled this whole family.

Then she was kissing me again and before I could push her away, someone cleared there throat behind us. Thank god, I thought as Alice stepped away from me, but when I turned around all I could think was _oh shit_.

**JPOV**

The family and I just got back from hunting. I was so excited to be home, I couldn't wait to see Alice. I haven't seen her since yesterday when we left.

So when I got to the house, I rushed inside. I stopped at the top of the stairs because I could feel shock and a lot of lust coming from Edward's room. I laughed, Bella must be here. I thought it would be funny to interrupt them so I went to his room. When I got there I was shocked. I saw Edward with no shirt on and Alice in her bra and panties.

I can't believe them. I was furious and wanted to destroy them. But I cleared my throat instead. Edward turned around and looked scared, I would be too. You don't piss off the God of War.

I was about to say something, but Alice spoke first.

"Oh thank god you're here Jasper. I came up here to talk to Edward and he attacked me. He told me that he has always wanted me and that he would have me. He pulled off my clothes and kissed me," she sobbed.

I hugged her to me and glared at my so called brother.

"Jasper, I didn't do anything. She came-" he started but I didn't want to here it.

"Shut the hell up Edward. I can't believe you did this, you are lucky that I am holding Alice, or you would be dead right now," I growled at him.

"Everyone in the living room now!" yelled out Carlisle.

Edward left the room and went downstairs. I took Alice to get dressed and we went downstairs.

When we sat down, Carlisle began.

"We heard what Alice said, why would you do this Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward just sat there with a blank face and said nothing. He was about to speak, but we heard Bella's truck coming.

"Why don't we wait for Bella, she is apart of this family to now and needs to know what happened," said a said Esme.

So we waited for Bella to come in.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

When I pulled up to the Cullen house, I knew that something was wrong. I jumped out of my car and ran to the door and went in. When I got there, everyone was there and staring at Edward. Carlisle and Esme looked like they were disappointed in him, Rosalie and Emmett looked at him with disgust, Alice wasn't even looking at him, she looked scared, but what confused me the most was that Jasper was glaring at him with so much hatred, it was scaring me.

"What's going on? What's happened?" I asked as I sat next to Edward.

"I caught Edward attacking Alice," growled out Jasper.

"What?" I asked shocked, what would Alice do to Edward that would make him attack her.

"I walked up to Edward's room and found Edward with no shirt on and Alice in her bra and underwear. Alice said that she was trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let her go," said Jasper.

I sat there in shock. Edward would never do anything like this, he is to much of a gentleman, and **he was gay**.

I looked over at Edward and asked, "So what really happened?"

"Jasper just told you what happened. Are you that dense?" yelled out Rosalie.

"No, I'm not dense at all. If you all really knew Edward, you would know that Alice is lying. Did any of you even ask Edward what happened?" I asked.

Everyone stayed quiet and didn't even look at me, except for Jasper who looked to be fuming.

"And you call yourselves a family and say that you all love Edward. I expect Jasper to be livid and not want to hear Edward's side of the story, but you are supposed to be his parents and siblings. You are not supposed to choose sides until you have all the facts. Now I see why you didn't want to tell anyone your secret, you don't feel like you can trust them," I said and hugged Edward.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie looked away from me. They all looked ashamed, good.

"Are you calling Alice a liar?" asked a very angry Jasper.

I looked at him as if he was stupid and said, "Did you not just here what I just said? I thought you were a vampire, but just in case you didn't understand me, _Alice is a liar_."

Jasper growled at me, but that was it. He stayed where he was. I thought he would try to attack me for talking to him like that.

"Bella, stop, we really don't need Jasper to release the Major," whispered Edward.

I turned to him and glared. "Edward, I know that they don't deserve to know, but you need to tell them. They need to know that you are innocent. After this is over we will go away for awhile. The pixie bitch is trying to turn your family against you, and I will not let that happen. Tell them or I will."

Edward looked away and wouldn't make eye contact with me. I shook my head at him; I knew that he was still afraid of how they would treat him. I turned to the family and spoke,

"I know for a fact that Edward would never do that to Alice. Not only is Edward a gentleman and would never force a woman to do anything against her will, but Edward doesn't like Alice, she's not his type."

**JPOV**

"So what's his type then Bella, if Alice isn't his type? You?" I told her sarcastically.

"No," she said.

This confused that hell out of me and the rest of the family.

"Bella if your not his type, then why are you together," asked Esme.

"Edward and I are just friends. We lied to you and everyone. Edward asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend," she said.

"Why are you pretending to be his girlfriend?" asked Emmett.

Bella looked at Edward who looked scared. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before she answered.

"Edward is gay," she said, "this is why I know for sure that Alice is lying about him attacking her."

Everyone was in shock. I couldn't put my mind around it. If he was gay, he didn't attack Alice, which means that Alice was lying. I looked down at Alice to see what she thought about this, but she was glaring at Edward and Bella.

"You stupid bitch, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you. You had to go and defend that piece of shit right there," said Alice.

She had got up and was moving closer to Bella and looked like she was going to attack. I got this weird feeling to protect Bella from Alice. But before I could move, Edward got in front of her and started to speak.

"Alice, you are not going to hurt Bella, I won't let you, and everyone here would protect her, even Jasper. You know Jasper, the guy you told me wasn't your mate," spat out Edward.

I wasn't her mate?

"Alice what is he talking about?" I asked.

Alice froze.

"Go ahead Alice; tell him what you told me. You never loved him. You used him. He has just been a release to you. You knew all along that he wasn't your mate. Tell him," Edward growled out.

She just stood there shocked and didn't say anything so Edward continued.

"Tell him that the truth Alice, he deserves to know the real monster that you are."

That remark got through to her though and she went off.

"I am not the monster here. He is. He is the one that killed and tortured thousands and thousands of humans and vampires. He even looks like a monster with all those scars on his body. What is really sad is that he is weak. He can't even control his thirst. I'm surprised that he has lasted this long without a slip up. I'm surprised that he hasn't killed Bella yet."

Everything that she said hurt, a lot. I can't believe that she use me.

_I told you that she wasn't our mate, but you didn't listen did you? Now look what at how that turned out. Now let me out Jasper, I want to play with the pixie bitch._

**MPOV (The Major)**

"Alice, you are a bitch who never deserved Jasper. He is more man then you can handle. He is one of the greatest men I know, and there aren't many, I know five all together. You took him for granted and he can do so much better then you. Jasper is not the monster, you are. Jasper didn't choose to do those things in the vampire wars. He thought that was the only way to live. When he found out there was a better life, he left the wars behind. Jasper was growing depressed with his eating habits and when he found a way to stop hunting humans, he did it. He may have had slips, but he stayed on the diet, he is always trying his best. Jasper doesn't give up, its part of the soldier in him."

Everyone was quiet and thinking about what Bella just said. She thinks that Jasper is one of the greatest men she knows. Hearing her speak those things about Jasper makes me want to grab her, claim her and never let go. I have found her, the one for me and Jasper. I was broken out of my thoughts by Alice who was laughing.

"Oh, this is great. The human has a crush on the monster. You really need to pick your men better. First you pick a queer, and then you pick the scarred up monster," Alice told Bella.

"So what if I like Jasper, he is sexy as hell," Bella said, then looked at me and I was shot with a huge dose of lust, "The Major is sexy too. And don't insult Edward; he is one of the greatest people ever. Just so you know I never came on to Edward. We have always been just friends. You were the one who tried to come on to him. I bet that you have tried to flirt with him and he just ignored you, never noticed you. Then when you get caught trying to seduce him, you try to pin it on him, well guess what you skankpire, you can go to hell."

Everyone was quiet and staring between Alice and Bella. I was proud of Bella. She stood up for Jasper, like a mate should. She found his good qualities. I can't wait to claim her. She is sexy as hell when she is mad.

"I just to let all you know, Alice is losing her powers; Edward said that she hasn't had a vision since you guys met me. I'm thinking she lost it along time ago though, because she would have found out that Edward was gay along time ago, but she didn't. She tried to seduce a gay man, and probably made him more gay. I mean come on she has no boobs and no ass. If she didn't wear make up or a bra, she would look like a ten year old boy," said my mate.

Everyone was trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't. They all started laughing, even Carlisle and Esme.

Then Bella turned to me and said, "Major, I know that is you and I shouldn't antagonize you, but how could you screw that for almost sixty years?"

"Darlin' if it was up to me I would not have touched her, but Jasper thought that he loved her, he didn't. It was his way of thanking her for showing a new way to live," I told Bella.

"Well at least you knew, so it can't hurt him that much right, to now that his wife is a whore and probably ruined this family," Bella said to me.

I was about to answer her, but Alice pounced at Bella and slapped her. I went and got in between them and crouched in a protective way in front of Bella.

"You are so lucky, you stupid bitch. I would have done more if this jackass wasn't in front of me," screamed out the pixie bitch.

"Alice, you are one stupid vampire. You just did the unthinkable. Not only did you insult the God of War, but you hit his mate. Jasper let the Major out and the Major recognized who his mate was," said Edward.

Alice looked scared, which she should be. She has royally screwed up. She looked around at everyone and then she ran. I couldn't let her get away, so I ran after her, she will pay for hitting my mate.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I stood there and stared where Jasper and Alice were standing. Did Edward just say what I think he did? I turned and looked at him, I'm sure he seen the question in my eyes.

"Yes Bella, Jasper is your mate. When he let the Major out, he immediately knew that you were his mate. If he catches Alice, she won't make it out alive. She hit you and the punishment for that is death," Edward told me.

"Edward, I felt it, when the Major came out, I knew something changed. I just didn't know what exactly-" I was cut off by a phone ringing.

It was Jasper's phone, he must have forgotten it. Since no one moved to answer it, I did.

_Hey Baby Whitlock._

**Um…hello? Who's this?**

_Peter Whitlock, I'm Jasper's other brother from another mother._

**Oh yeah, I heard about you. Um…Jasper's not here right now.**

_Oh, I know. I just called to tell ya a few things. First is that the Major did catch the skankpire aka Alice. Ya don't have to worry about her anymore. Second thing is that I expect you, Jasper, Edward, and my real mate to be here within the next three days._

**I'm glad we don't have to worry about Alice anymore. Why are we going to visit you? And who is your mate, I thought Charlotte was your mate?**

_You three need to get away from the rest of the Cullens. Charlotte was never my mate, didn't know this at the time, but I do now. I will tell you the rest of the story later. Anyway, I don't know who my mate is, but she is someone that you know. She will be contacting you within the next couple of hours._

**Okay, if you say so. Oh, where is **_**here**_**?**

_Jasper knows where _here_ is, so don't worry. So I will see you in a few days. See ya soon Baby Whitlock._

**Bye Peter**

"Well that was a weird conversation," I said as I turned back to Edward.

"I guess we wait for Jasper then," he said and I nodded.

I looked around and saw the rest of the Cullens staring at me and Edward. This pissed me off.

"You know, you could at least tell Edward that you're sorry," I snapped at them.

They all just stood there and didn't say anything.

"You know what; you guys don't deserve Edward in your family. He is better then all of you," I told them.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he let me pull him out onto the porch. Where we stood and waited for Jasper.

**JPOV**

After I disposed of the pixie bitch, which was too easy, I should have let her suffer some, but I wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible and get on with my life, the Major let me have control again and I decided that I should go for a hunt before I went to talk to Bella.

I can't believe that Bella is my mate. I mean I always thought that she was beautiful and even sexy, but I guess the pixie bitch kept me blind somehow. I'm glad that I don't have to worry about her anymore.

After I caught a few deer, I headed back to the house. When I made it past the tree line, I saw Edward and Bella on the porch. I guess they were waiting for me.

I wonder why they are not in the house.

"Bella couldn't stand to look at the family anymore," Edward said.

"Damn straight. They treated Edward badly, and didn't even try to apologize to him. They just stared and it was pissing me the fuck off," Bella said. "I guess I was wrong, Edward, about telling your family."

"Edward, I'm sorry that the pixie bitch did that to you, I'm just glad that this was straightened out before I took action on you. I really am sorry, and I don't care that you like men, you will always be my brother," I told him.

"It's okay Jasper, I understand what you were doing, and you thought that she was telling the truth. Bella understands too, and thank you," Edward said.

I looked at Bella and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't realize sooner that you were my mate, I can't believe how blind that I have been. I am really sorry Bella."

"I know that you are sorry, but maybe it is better that it happened this way, I wouldn't have been so close to Edward. Also, I didn't notice either, until I saw the Major," she said.

I nodded and was about to ask them something but Bella interrupted me.

"Peter called you, and I answered it. I hope that you not angry that I did. But anyway, he said that he expected to see us within the next three days. When he said us he meant you, me, Edward and his mate. I thought you said Charlotte was Peter's mate. Anyways, I know his mate and we are bringing her with us."

"First, where are we going? Second, I really thought that they were mates; that's what they told me. And third, how do you know his real mate?" I asked her.

"Peter said that you would know where we are supposed to go. I don't know how I know his mate, but he said that she should be calling me," she said.

At that moment Bella's phone rang and before she answered it she checked who was calling and said, "No fucking way!" Then she answered it.

**Hey Ang, what's up?**

_Bella I need a huge favor, my car broke down and I need a ride. You were the only person I knew would come in a hurry._

**You know that you can always count on me. Where are you at?**

_I was on my way back from Port Angeles, so maybe twenty minutes from Forks._

**Okay, I will be there as fast as I can, see you in a little bit. Bye Ang.**

_Just hurry, I feel like I'm being watched. Bye, Bells._

Then she hung up.

"Was it just me, or did she sound like she was scared?" asked Edward.

"I don't know, but we need to get there. I don't like that she is out there by herself. I can't believe that she is Peter's mate," said Bella as we took off to Edward Volvo.

**BPOV**

We were all silent on the way there, and when we were a third of a mile to where Angela was, the guys stiffened up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then Edward stepped on the gas. I knew that something was wrong and that they were trying to hurry. I really hope that Angela is alright.

"Bella, when we get there, I need you to stay in the car. There is an unknown vampire out there and I don't want you to get hurt. We will save Angela, the vampire hasn't done anything to her yet, but if we don't hurry, he will violate her and then kill her," said Jasper.

I just nod my head because I was too scared to speak. Angela is my best girlfriend and I can't lose her now. When the car stops, they both jump out of the car and head straight for where Angela and the vampire is at. I can't hear what is going on, but the next thing I see is Angela running towards the car. I open the door so she can hop in and just hold her in my arms.

"Bella, what is going on?" she asked me with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well Ang, what happened?" I asked her.

"While I was waiting for you, a man came up to my window and asked if I needed help. I said no because he looked really creepy, with the red eyes. But he didn't listen; he tore off the car door and pulled me out of the car. He told me I was mouth watering and that I would make a good play thing before he kills me. He had just got my pants down before Jasper and Edward showed up. The guy took off as soon as he saw them. Jasper took off right after the guy while Edward told me to go to the car.

"Bella, I know that you know what is going on. Why did that guy have red eyes? Why was he super strong? How can that guy, Jasper and Edward all run so fast that I can't even see them?" said a hysterical Angela.

"Ang, you need to calm down. I will explain, but it will probably shock you," I tell her.

I really don't know if I should tell her anything. Just as that goes through my mind, I get a text message.

_Tell her everything. Even about me ~Peter_

I guess I have to tell her everything.

**APOV**

This has got to be the scariest thing to ever happen to me. I was almost raped and killed. That guy was not normal, not at all. Bella really needs to tell me what's going on.

"Okay, I am just going to be blunt about it, okay? There is really no easy way to say this, so just listen," says Bella, I nod my head for her to continue. "That man was a vampire, he was going to rape you then kill you by sucking your blood. The reason Jasper and Edward are so fast is because they are also vampires. They are a different type of vampire though; they only drink from animals, not humans. That is why they have gold eyes and the other one has red eyes."

Wow. I am shocked, but I believe her, because she would never lie to me.

"How long have you known about them being vampires?" I ask.

"Since Edward saved me from Tyler's van," she answered and then explained all about vampires.

"Wow that is a lot to take in, so all of the Cullens are vampires then?" I ask.

"Yes, but let's not talk about them because I am really pissed at all of them right now," she said.

"What happened, Bella?" I ask her.

She then explained everything that happened today. I was shocked to say the least. I mean, she just found out that she was Jasper's mate and Alice tried to frame Edward. That bitch deserves what she got, playing with Jasper's emotions and trying to sleep with his brother. Stupid skank. And what about the rest of the Cullens, they didn't even listen to Edward, didn't let him defend himself. Those assholes.

"Ang, there is something else that you should know," Said Bella.

"What is it Bella, you can tell me anything," I say to her.

"Well, Jasper's brother, Peter, called and told me something very interesting," she said.

"What is it, spit it out," I tell her.

"He told me that Jasper, Edward, me, and his mate were going to his place within the next three days. When I asked who his mate was, he told me that I knew her and that she would call me in a few hours," she told me.

I thought about what she said. She knew this guys mate. Then it clicked.

"I was the only person to call you, wasn't I Bella?" I asked her.

"Yes you were. I am sorry to tell you all of this, you are probably freaking out right about now," she says.

"I'm not really freaking out, remember, I take in things like you do. We a lot a like remember?" I tell her to which she nods. "So, is this Peter guy hot?"

"I have never met him, just talked to him over the phone. He sounded like Jasper though, very sexy," she said.

"Why thank you darlin', you have a sexy voice too," drawled Jasper who just appeared outside the car.

"Damn it Jasper, don't do that, you almost gave us a heart attack," said Bella.

"Sorry, so what did I hear about my brother sounding sexy like me?" asked Jasper, with a heavy southern accent.

It really was sexy, I don't care that I never seen Peter, but if he sounded like Jasper I would totally jump him after I hear him speak.

"Peter would love you forever if you did that, Angela," said Edward while laughing.

Did I say that out loud?

Bella must have seen the confused look on my face because she said, "Edward can read minds, everyone but mine that is. Oh, and Jasper can feel and change emotions. Just thought you should know."

I see, I wonder if he seen my thoughts about those time me and Bella fooled around.

"Yes Angela, I seen that and know all about it," said Edward.

"Whoa there Angela, what has you feeling all that lust?" asked Jasper.

Bella must have known what I was thinking about, because she answered before I could, "We will tell you when we meet Peter, because there is one thing that we won't be able to give up, even though we have the both of you."

Jasper just looked at us in confusion, so Edward said, "Don't worry Jasper, I have no doubt that you and Peter will be okay with their little request. You will probably want to join them, if they let you."

"Oh snap, I just got a visual of that, if Peter is as hot as Jasper, can you just imagine the two of them with us, probably watching us?" Bella asked me in a dreamy state.

I had to admit, that was a great visual, them watching us while we "played" together. That would be so erotic.

"Okay, you two need to control your lust before I take Bella right here," Jasper said in a husky voice.

"No ones stopping you Major," Bella purred out.

"Sorry Bella, but I refuse to take you right now because I want to get to know you better first," said Jasper.

"Awe, how sweet," I cooed.

"I know right, I am lucky to have him," said Bella.

"Darlin', I am the lucky one," Jasper said looking into Bella's eyes.

"Okay, this stuff is getting to sweet for me, let's go. We still have to figure out how to get Angela's and Bella's parents to agree to let them move," says Edward.

I look around confused. "Bella what is he talking about?"

"Damn it Edward, I haven't told her yet about that part," she said glaring at him. "I was going to tell you, we are leaving to…"

"Texas, that's where Peter is at right now," Jasper said.

"So we are leaving to Texas, and you are coming with us. We are leaving in three days," Bella says to me and then turns to Jasper, "should we really tell Angela's parents where we are going, I mean we are leaving and probably never coming back. My dad will let me go and just want phone calls every now and then, but Ang's parents will probably go…wait, I got the best idea."

"Well, tell us already. Oh, and so you know, I will so totally go to Texas with you guys, thanks for asking," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry for not asking, but I already knew you would go. Anyways, I know how you don't like your parents that much, so how about we tell them that my and you are lovers," she said.

"That is a great idea," I tell her and then kiss her on the lips, we might have gotten too into it because Jasper cleared his throat.

Jasper looked at us with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So, you would be okay if your parents disowned you?" asked Edward.

"Yes, they don't really like me anyway. They never wanted a girl, they would be happy with the twins," I tell him.

"Well, now that we sort of have a plan, now we have one thing to do before we leave," Bella says as she smirks at me.

"Shopping!" we scream together.

"Oh god, I thought you hated shopping Bella," said a terrified Jasper.

"No, I hated shopping with the skankpire. I love to shop with Angela though. We need to get clothes that are suited for Texas, and you also need a new wardrobe as well. We really need to next you out of those preppy clothes, you too Edward. You both look uncomfortable in those," said Bella.

"Bella's right, you need a new wardrobe and don't worry, we will help you get one," I say.

"Oh god, you two are going to make us go shopping?" groaned out Edward.

"You don't have to come, we can pick out clothes that we know you will like," I tell them.

Jasper and Edward look at each and then back to us and agree to let us shop for them.

"Okay, since that is figured out, what do we do now?" I asked.

"How about we go deal with your parents?" asked Bella.

"Okay, I guess, the sooner we deal with them, the better," I say.

"Come on then, let's go," said Jasper as he and Edward finally got into the car.

The drive was quiet; we were all lost in thought. I was trying to figure out a way to tell my parents the info, but I guess that I will just wing it, because the next thing I notice is that we are stopped in front of my house.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" asked Bella.

"No, I just want to get this over with. I will be right out," I say to her.

I get out of the car and walk up the walkway and up the steps and then into the door after I open it. I look around the living room and see my parents. I figured its best to be blunt about it.

"Mom, Dad, I'm lesbian and I've been seeing Bella Swan," I tell them

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
